A fellow Vesper!
by sci-fi Girl-X4k3r
Summary: Amy & Dan are in a mission...IN RIO...They have to catch a Vesper down...But the Vesper is someone they know...Who is he read to find out!R&R
1. Chapter 1

**First fan-fic for the 39 clues. I like the hole Amy-Ian thing but I LOVE the Amy-Kurt thing… What I am talking about? You will find out soon enough! So here it goes…**

Chapter 1: We are going to Rio!

Amy was on her way home, from a library near her school (see, she goes there every day after school and spends hour reading books. For example today she had read a book about Ancient Egypt and anther book about Ancient Greek Architecture ), when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Yeah, Amy here."

"Amy come here now! Fiske called! We are on a mission! AND GUESS WHERE?"

"Dan! First: Stop screaming in my ear! And second: What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fiske phoned. He said that they discovered a Vesper and we are the closest Madrigals near the place where they found him. He want us to go there and catch him down. Come and make you suitcase! We are going to Rio!

**I know it is short and I am so sorry but it is 2:45…But I'll make it up to you. I'm going to update tomorrow too… Review? Plzzzzz? 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUTCH FOR THE REVIEW Sk8er shark(you are the first that reviewed in one of my stories) I can't say who the Vesper is because then will be no excitement, but I will do my best to make the next chapters longer (and better)…Thanks again for the review! :D**

Chapter 2:

Dan hanged up the phone and went to his room. He was really excited about the whole we-are-going-to-Rio-to-catch-a-Vesper thing. And why not be? They were going to meet there first Vesper (and those karate lesson he took might come in handy!), in RIO DE JANEIRO (and the Rio carnival was TOMORROW. They were definitely going! To the carnival, I mean.)

Fiske told him that he had already bought them airline tickets (there flight took off at 20:00, so they had four hours to pack some clothes, go to the airport, check in and finally go aboard) and he had said to Dan where are the keys to a house he got there **(a/n: They are under the mat of the front door, but don't tell it to anyone. If you tell it, I'm gonna send a Vesper after you!;-))**

He grabbed a nearby rucksack and started packing. A few T-shirts, a pair of jeans, a few sorts, a military jacket, clean underwear, some money and his iphone (he got it with his C.H. money)But his rucksack couldn't close, so he decided to wear the military jacket and he put this phone in his pocket.

He come out of his room exactly when Amy came into the apartment.

"What took you so long?"he asked her

"Well, the library isn't very near… and I was hungry, I hadn't eaten anything since school, so I stopped and got a hot-dog…"

"Yeah… OK… Whatever" he turned toward Nellie's room and said "Nellie hurry up! We are going to miss the flight!" he turned back to Amy "The same thing about you Mrs. Delated"

Sometimes Amy wants to kill her little brother! Now is one of those times.

He was grumbling that they were going to miss the airplane, because she and Nellie weren't packing up as fast as FLASH! But when they were on their way to the airport he suddently remembered that he had forgotten to take his charger with him. So, because of his stupid charger (and mind), they nearly missed their flight! GRRRR… But, thankful, the air hostess was kind enough to let them board.

So here they are now, after a 10-hours fight.

"What do you do next, kiddos?" Nellie asked

"We're gonna go to Copacabana!" answered excitedly Dan

"Dan what's up with you? Ever since this trip came up you are acting very weird. Weirder than before!" Amy had never believed that someone could act weirder than Dan (before the journey), but apparently she was wrong.

"Amy is right."-_As always, _Amy thought-"What's wrong with you kiddo?"Nellie asked

"I am fine. I just wonna see the places that everyone is talking about!"

"Such as…"

"Copacabana, the Maracana stadium, Rio's carnival tomorrow night etc."

"OK… We will go to those places but first we have to find the Vesper… Remember our mission?"Amy just wanted to go to Fiske's house, have a little nap, catch the Vesper down and go back home.

"OK… We need to rent a car and go to Fiske's house. He told me that there we will find a clue about the Vesper." Dan said and motioned for Nellie to go rent a car.

"We'll wait for you at the Starbucks" Amy let her know.

While Amy and Dan waited for Nellie to come back, they ordered two cold chocolates. After half an hour Nellie came with a red cabrio Audi S4. When Dan saw it his only thought was, _WOW!_ They climbed in and started their way to Fiske's house.

When they finally made it there, one hour later, Dan easily found the key and unlocked the door.

The house inside had; two bedrooms(with just a single bed and a bedside table), two small bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room with a small TV and a large L-sofa…

They left their suitcases on the floor, they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. In a mater of seconds all three of them fall asleep…

The first to wake the next morning was Amy **(a/n: I cannot believe it! Amy? Wake up first? Never!)**. Her first thought was, _Where am I?_ But then everything came back to her. She was in Rio. In a mission. To find a Vesper. With Dan and Nellie. Suddenly her stomach began to purr, so she decided to go to the kitchen and find something to eat.

She found some cereal and some milk. She got a bowl and a spoon. While she was sitting at the table she noticed a note on it. She grabbed it and started to read;

_Dear Amy, Dan and Nellie,_

_This is the only clue we have about the Vesper (it is from a telephonic conversation two Vespers had). He is at you age, Amy, we thing. He is going to be at the Rio carnival, that's where you will find him. All Vespers have a tattoo with a red "V" somewhere in their body (e.g. left/right arm, left/right leg, neck, left/right shoulder etc). That's how you will find him._

_Good luck,_

_Fiske Cahill (aka the man in grey)_

_PS; Be careful!_

Amy let down the note. She decided not to wake Dan or Nellie. She would wait for them to wake up themselves and then she would tell them…

**How was that? Better? Worse? Boring? Not boring? Long? Short? Interesting? Not interesting? Review so I know someone is reading! BB! C U soon! Thanks for reading…..**

**Sci-fi Girl-X4k3r (not craker) ;-) 3**

**PS;THANKS FOR THE REVIEW SARAIR(I can't wait for that part either!)BTW you are the second reviewer!**


End file.
